


5sos Mpreg One-Shots

by orphan_account



Series: 5sos One-Shots [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Breastfeeding, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Multi, Post Mpreg, Requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mpreg one-shots written by me :3</p><p>Requests are open</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Requests

So this is my Mpreg one shot book yay!

I love Mpreg so this is fun for me to write. 

I am taking requests from both here and my Wattpad. 

 

If you want to request I need the following information:

-Ship

-Who's pregnant

-How many babies

-Gender of baby or babies

-Baby names(if you want)

-Do you just want the birth or do you want post Mpreg or before the birth?

-Male lactation?

-Extra details 

-Prompt

Thanks guys!


	2. You Can Do This-Muke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by @HeartEyedMuke on Wattpad.

Luke's pov

I looked at the little stick on the counter. Positive. Fucking positive. This had to be a joke. I couldn't actually be pregnant. I couldn't. But I was. And I had to find a way to tell Chad. 

Chad was my boyfriend of two years. At the beginning we were the perfect couple. He supported the band, he came on tour with us, he held me close at night, it was everything anyone could ever dream of. Then he changed. 

He got possessive and began to verbally abuse me. Then, one day, I was supposed to go to a rehearsal, he didn't want me to go but I wouldn't listen to him. Then he did it. He hit me. I will always remember the stinging pain on my cheek and the way he looked at his hands like he had some newfound power. That's when the beatings began. Every time I didn't do what he wanted, he would beat me until I submitted. 

Recently, however, he'd been getting better. We had even made love which is probably when I got pregnant. 

I sighed when I heard the door open. I clenched my eyes shut, wrapped my arms around myself, and took a few deep breaths before walking out of the bathroom, pregnancy test in hand. 

"Hey, babe." I called out. 

"Hi, Lukey. What's that?" Chad asked, motioning to my hand. 

"Uh-I-um...I have something I need to tell you." I stuttered. He motioned for me to continue. "I-um, I'm pregnant." 

(May be triggering)

His eyes grew wide and his face contorted into a look of anger and disgust. 

"You're pregnant?! How the fuck did I get you pregnant?! I always use protection!" He yelled, causing me to flinch. "I bet you went behind my back. Fucked somebody else didn't you, you little slut! How fucking dare you! You're mine you little, bitch!" 

He punctuated each sentence with a punch to my face. I curled in on myself, protecting my stomach as he beat me. When he finally stopped, I could feel everything aching as well as nausea. Stupid morning sickness. 

"You know what? We're done. I don't want to date some pregnant whore." He snarled. 

(The triggering content is probably over now but I'm not sure)

He kicked me one last time before stomping out of the house. I held myself and sobbed for who knows how long before picking myself up and limping to my room to get my phone. I dialled Mikey's number and prayed that he'd pick up. 

I needed to see a doctor and I couldn't drive right now. 

"Hello? Luke?"

"M-Mikey, I-I ne-need yo t-to co-come pick m-me up. I-I n-ne-need a-a doctor-r." 

"Why?! What happened?!"

"Ch-Chad b-beats m-me."

"Oh my God. Ashton! Calum! Start the car!"

"Th-that's n-not all."

"What is it, love?"

"He-he got-t me pr-pregnant."

"Oh, Lukey. We'll be there real soon. Just stay calm, lie down, and don't worry. We're gonna pick you up and bring you to a doctor, alright?"

"A-alright."

"See you soon, Penguin."

 

    I followed Michael's instructions and laid down. I placed a hand over my stomach and prayed that my child was okay. 

    The boys arrived in about 15 minutes and carried out to the car. They drove to the nearest hospital and got me inside and to a doctor immediately. The doctor told me everything looked okay and I also found out that I was actually carrying twins. 

    The boys promised me they'd help me through this and make sure that Chad couldn't hurt me anymore. I was so damn lucky to have friends like them. 

-A few months later-

    We were sitting on the tour bus driving through some desert in the U.S. I was now five days past my due date and was getting sick of having two babies inside me. Especially because one of them (I wanted their genders to be a surprise) was sitting right on my bladder which me have to pee even more than I did at the beginning. 

We were watching reruns of SpongeBob when the bus suddenly stopped. We all looked at each other and Ashton stood and ran to the front, he returned while pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Bus broke down and they don't know why. And there's no service so they have to walk until there is and call a mechanic. We're gonna be here awhile." He sighed, sitting down again. 

Everything was fine until I started getting sharp pains in my stomach. I figured they were just practice contractions, that is until I felt tons of pressure in my lower region. 

"Shit! G-guys, I think I'm in labor." I breathed. 

"They're probably just pra-" Calum was cut off when I screamed and grabbed ahold of my bump. My pants soon grew wet and everyone's eyes widened. "Okay, yep, you're in labor." 

"No shit Sherlock. Now fucking help me before I cut off your balls." I snapped. 

They all instantly got to work, Calum the supplies we would need, Ashton helped me remove my pants and boxers, and Michael sat next to me trying to soothe me. 

"Okay, Lukey, looks like your fully dilated, push on the next contraction." Ashton said. 

"Can I ask how the fuck you know this?" I groaned. 

"I googled some stuff, just incase." 

"You're s-FUCK!" I shouted as I felt my first baby move down. 

I felt a contraction and pushed as hard as I could. After a few more pushes and contractions and the baby not moving, I wanted to give up. 

"C'mon, Lukey, you can do this, the head's almost out." Calum encouraged. 

"I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with you all looking at my ass while I push a damn baby out of it-SHIT" I pushed again and felt the head slip out. 

I soon felt the shoulders stretch my entrance and I cried out at the intense pain. I pushed hard again one shoulder popped out, the other following on the next. Soon, a high pitched cry was heard and I smiled as Ash cut the cord. 

"It's a boy, Penguin. C'mon, time for baby number two." Calum exclaimed. 

"Why was I cursed?!" I shouted as the second baby moved down. 

I felt it begin to crown and I was able to push the head out in two pushes. As the shoulders stretched my entrance, I screamed, the stretch was bigger this time. I cried as I bored down again, both shoulders popping out at the the same time, Michael kissed my temple as I pushed for the final time. More high pitched cries filled the bus and I breathed deeply. 

"It's another boy!" Ashton grinned as he cut the second cord. 

"You're so strong, Lukey, I'm so proud of you." Michael praised. 

 

I smiled tiredly as my sons were handed to me and a blanket was thrown over my lower half. 

"What're you gonna name them?" Calum asked.

"I was thinking Kyle John and Colby David." I yawned. 

"That's perfect, Lukey. Now sleep, you're exhausted." Michael said softly, brushing some hair off my forehead. 

So I did.

-One Month Later-

I was putting my sons to bed when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned to see a newly orange haired Michael in the doorway. 

After the birth, we took a break off tour so I could recover from the pregnancy and birth and take care of the babies. I was staying at my house previously shared with Chad who was to be on trial in two weeks. The boys would sometimes stay with me but I told them they didn't have to. 

"Hi, Mikey." I said softly as I laid Kyle in his crib. 

"Hi, Luke. Um, I was wondering if we could talk." He said awkwardly. 

"Yeah, hold on, just let me put Colby to bed." 

    He nodded and exited the room and I put my second son to bed. And walked out to the living room where Michael was. I sat on the couch next to him. 

"You look tired." He spoke. 

"I am. Those two are a hand full. They work in shifts." I chuckled. "Kyle cries all day, Colby cries all night."

"If you'd let us help you-" I cut him off. 

"You're not their father and neither are Cal and Ash." 

"I'd like to be." He whispered. 

"What?" I asked, taken aback.

"Luke, you've been through so much shit, all your life. You lived through bullying, hate, abuse, and a pregnancy that your boyfriend should've been there for you during. You deserve to have someone treat you right. Take care of you and the boys. Love you. I'd like to be that person." 

"Mikey, th-thanks you. I'd love for you to be that person too, but are you su-" he cut me off. 

"Then it's settled. Luke, would you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?" 

"It would be my pleasure."

      He smiled dopily at me, kissing my hand before I pulled him in for an actual kiss. When we pulled away, he still had that dumb grin on his face. 

"I love you, Lukey." He whispered. 

"I love you too, Mikey." 

Kyle John Hemmings-Clifford  
Colby David Hemmings-Clifford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think?


	3. Shut the fuck up, Clifford-CALM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from my Wattpad it wasn't a request though, hope you enjoy!

No One's pov

 

       It was the first show of the SLFL tour and the anxiety levels were high. Sound check had gone well except for the fact that Luke and Calum had gotten tired and out of breath. 

Oh yeah. 

     Luke and Calum were both nine months pregnant. The boys were in a four way relationship and decided they wanted to start a family. So, Ashton got Luke pregnant and Michael got Calum pregnant. Calum was carrying a little boy and Luke was carrying a little girl. 

      Now, just as they were about to go onstage, Calum began feeling cramps in his stomach. He brushed them off and waddled onstage behind the others. They made started the show and despite Calum and Luke not being able to move around a lot, it was amazing. 

      Towards the end of the set, the cramps Calum had been feeling worsened. His voice cracked a bit during one of his solos because a strong pain washed over him. Luke noticed this and looked over at his boyfriend in concern. Calum was about to tell Luke he was fine when he felt a warm liquid trickling down his leg. That's when he realised he had been having contractions and was about to give birth. 

      He brown eyes widened and somehow, Luke understood exactly what was happening. He quickly waddled over to the kiwi boy after taking off his guitar. He helped Calum removed his bass and by now, Ashton and Michael had noticed the commotion and were making their way over to the pair. 

"What's wrong, Cally?" Michael asked. 

"Baby's coming." Calum whimpered. 

     Ashton and Michael's eyes widened and helped him backstage while Luke entertained the fans.

    Calum was too distracted by the pain of the baby crowning to notice that he had been carried to their dressing room, laid on the couch, and his pants had been removed. Michael placed a wet cloth on Calum's forehead as Ashton moved between his legs. 

"Shit, he's right there." Ashton spoke. 

"No fuck!" Calum shouted. 

"Okay, um, push on the next pain, lo-" he was cut off by Calum's scream as he bored down. 

"You're doing great, baby." Michael assured. 

"Shut the fuck up, Clifford." Calum snapped before pushing again. 

The baby's head was soon out and Calum felt the shoulders stretch his entrance. He bored down with a scream and both shoulders popped out at once. Tears rolled down Calum's tan cheeks as he pushed one last time. 

A high pitched cry was heard as Ashton cut the cord. The baby was set on Calum's chest and Ashton and Michael huddled around him to coo over their child. 

"He's so cute. He has your hair, Cal." Michael whispered. 

"Yeah, and I bet he has green eyes just like you, Mikey." Ashton smiled. 

"He's so precious." Calum mumbled. 

Their moment was interrupted by a crew member bursting through the door. He had a worried expression etched onto his features. 

"What's up?" Ashton asked. 

"It's Luke. He collapsed onstage. He won't let anyone touch him and is asking for you guys." The man panted. 

Michael and Ashton's eyes widened, rushing out of the room as they assured Calum that they'd be back. They hurried onstage to find crew members surrounding Luke, who was curled up on the floor, clutching his bump. They ran over to him and crouched next to him. 

"Baby, what's wrong." Michael asked, brushing a piece of hair from Luke's eyes. 

"Hurts. She's coming." Luke whimpered. 

"Fuck. Okay, c'mon." Ashton sighed as they helped Luke up. 

A loud popping sound was heard and Luke let out a pained whine. They all looked down to see a puddle of water beneath the youngest. They rushed back to the dressing room and laid Luke on the other couch, removing his pants. 

"What's wrong?" Calum asked softly. 

"Our baby girl's decided to meet her brother." Ashton explained. 

"Shit, he's in labour now too? I'd help but I'm exhausted." Calum said. 

"S'alright, you can rest, Cally-bear." Michael assured as he took Luke's hand in his. 

Ashton got between Luke's just in time to see the baby begin to crown. 

"Okay, she's crowning, um, next contraction push, Lukey." Ashton instructed. 

Luke did as told, quieter than Calum, only releasing small whines and whimpers. Soon, the head slid out and Luke stretched around the shoulders. He cried out softly, squeezing the life out of Michael's hand. He bored down and one shoulder popped out, another push, so did the other. Luke pushed a few more times and another chorus of high pitched cries filled the room. 

Ashton cut the cord and set the baby on Luke's chest. Ashton and Michael smiled fondly at their boyfriends and babies. Suddenly, the door burst open and paramedics came in with two stretchers. They lifted Luke and Calum onto them and set off for the hospital.   
...

    Calum, Luke, and both babies were perfectly healthy. They decided on the names Ethan Gregory and Annabelle Theresa for the babies and were now happy with the little family they started. 

Ethan Gregory Hood-Hemmings-Clifford-Irwin  
Annabelle Theresa Hood-Hemmings-Clifford-Irwin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys thought of this!


	4. I Wouldn't Have Missed It For The World-Muke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for @lookitsapenguin on Wattpad.

Luke's pov

I nervously paced my room, running my hand through my hair. My boyfriend, Michael watched my from his place on my bed. I had been getting sick and having mood swings for the past few days and I had remembered Michael and I had recently had unprotected sex. I called him over and he brought a box of pregnancy tests. I had taken four just to be sure, and now we were waiting for the results. 

The timer I had set on my phone went off and I shakily picked the tests up off my dresser. Two little pink lines on all four. Pregnant. My eyes grew wide and watery. My breathing go heavy and tears rolled down my cheeks. Michael came over to me and took the tests and smiled when he saw the results. He crouched beside me and brushed his thumb across my cheekbone to catch a tear. 

"What're we gonna do?" I cried. 

"We'll get through this together. You need to tell Ashton first and foremost." Michael soothed. 

"We still won't tell that we're together, right?" I sniffled, concerned that my brother wouldn't except us.

"Not if you're not ready. If you aren't just don't tell anyone who the father is. It'll be okay." Michael assured me. 

I nodded and he leaned down to kiss my lips sweetly.

-

      I had told Ashton as soon as he got home from work. He freaked out at first, wanting to beat the guy who knocked his baby brother up, then calming down a little. He was still skeptical, especially since I refused to say who the father was. I told my best friend, Calum, next and he was overly supportive. He got all excited and was fangirling over how he would be an uncle and how he was gonna take me shopping for cute baby things and maternity wear for when my belly got to big for my own clothes. 

     Now, I was sitting at home eating popcorn mixed with Reese's Pieces and skittles since that's what my four month old baby wanted. Suddenly, someone came stomping down the stairs. I turned and saw a pissed Ashton holding my phone. My eyes widened when I saw he had it opened to mine and Michael's messages. 

"What the hell is this?!" He shouted. 

"Ash, I can explain!" I cried. 

"No! I fucking told you to stay away from Michael and you didn't listen! Now you're fucking pregnant! It's his fault! Why can't you ever listen to me!" He yelled. 

"I'm sorry, Ash." I whimpered. 

"Shut the fuck up, Luke. I'm so done with you! You always go against what everyone tells you and you end up in bad situations exactly like this! You're pregnant! With some douchebag's baby who's probably going to walk out before next month! Don't fucking talk to me until you get your life together." With that, Ashton slammed my phone down onto the coffee table and marched out of the house. 

I put my face in my hands and cried. Ashton hated me now. I grabbed my phone and dialled Mikey's number. 

"Yes, Pumpkin?" He answered. 

"C-can y-you come ov-over?" I choked out. 

"Yeah, of course! What's wrong, Angel?" He asked. 

"He found our messages. Ashton. He yelled at me and walked out. He hates me." I cried. 

"Oh, baby. He doesn't hate you. He's just upset, he'll come around. I'm almost there, baby doll, can I hang up?" He spoke. 

"Yeah, see you soon, Mikey." I sniffled. 

"See you soon, sweetheart." 

-A Few Months Later-

I was just about nine months pregnant with a baby girl (sorry I didn't know what gender you wanted or name), Mikey and I planned to name her Angelina because his favourite pet name for me was Angel. Ashton had ignored me since he found out Michael was the one who got me pregnant. Now, Michael and I were cuddling on the couch while watching Breaking Bad. Mikey got up to go to the bathroom and a few seconds after he left, a sharp pain washed over me. I had been feeling cramps all day and now they were just getting worse. I cried out as another pain hit me. 

"What's going on in here?" Came Ashton's voice. 

"Ashy, Ashy please get Mikey." I cried. 

"Why?" He asked. 

"Because his child is causing me pain-FUCK." I said just as I felt an astonishing amount of pressure in my lower region. 

Ashton's eyes widened and he ran upstairs. He and Michael returned a few seconds later. 

"What's wrong, babe?" Michael asked, worry clear in his tone. 

He sat down on the couch and placed his hands on my tummy. His eyes grew to the size of golf balls. 

"You're stomach's hard. I think you're in labour." He rushed out. "Ashton start the car!" 

My brother did as told and quickly ran outside. Michael helped me with my shoes and grabbed our bags before helping me outside. We got in the backseat of Ashton's Chevy and he sped to the hospital. Suddenly, tons more pressure filled my lower region. I cried out and then there was a loud POP before water gushed down my thighs. I whined in pain as another contraction hit and I felt the sensation of the baby moving down. I gasped at the feeling just as we pulled up to the hospital. 

Ashton dashed inside and returned with paramedics who got me on a stretcher and rushed me inside, my boyfriend and brother following close behind. They got me in a room with a doctor immediately instead of getting me into a hospital gown first, they yanked my pants and boxers down to check my dilation. They quickly removed my shoes and I felt the baby move lower. They got my pants off just as the baby's head stretched my entrance. I reached out for Michael who took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. 

"On the next contraction push." The doctor instructed. Two nurses pushed my knees back right when a contraction washed over me. 

I pushed as hard as I could before relaxing. I pushed again on the next pain and her head slid out. Her shoulders stretched my entrance and tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt someone take my other hand and looked up to see Ashton smiling encouragingly at me. I bored down on the next pain and out popped one shoulder. I panted and leaned my head back. 

"You're doing great, buddy." Ashton assured. 

"Yeah, you're doing so well. Our little girl's almost here, baby." Michael smiled. 

I smiled weakly at them but another contraction washed that away. I pushed but nothing happened. I pushed harder, still nothing. I pushed two or three more times and the shoulder didn't budge. 

"I'm going to help you a little bit, alright?" The doctor said. "Push on the next contraction and I'll try to help."

I did as told and he pulled a little on the baby and her other shoulder popped out. With one final push, her body slid out. I sighed tiredly and laid back as the doctor cut the cord and they took the baby to clean her. A nurse placed a blanket over my lower half, mumbling about how they'll get me a hospital gown later. 

"You did so good, Angel, our little girl's here now." Michael whispered, kissing me chastely. 

"You did good, Penguin." Ashton said. "I'm sorry for being mad and not supporting you. It was really stupid of me." 

"I forgive you, Ashy. Thanks for being here." I smiled. 

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

Angelina Olivia Clifford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all the one shots I already had written on my Wattpad so I hoped you liked them and I'll try to get more written soon.


	5. I Guess We're Starting A Family-CALM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request was from @GodsGirlxx13 I hope you like it!

No One's Pov

      Ashton and Michael were all smiles when they returned home from the doctor's office. They had gone because Michael had been feeling off recently, swollen and sore ankles, nausea, and he was exceedingly tired. He had also been bloating a bit and a bit snappy. Now, they knew why. He was pregnant. They were excited to tell their boyfriends, Luke and Calum, hoping they'd be just as excited. They knew Luke was in the house somewhere but Calum had gone to visit his parents and wouldn't be home for another hour or so.   
       As the pair padded through the first floor of the house, there were no signs of Luke. Then they heard a faint noise from upstairs and hastily headed up the stairs, hand in hand. Their smiles dropped as they drew closer to their bedroom only to hear coming from their youngest boyfriend. Ashton gently pushed the door open, revealing Luke with his hands over his face as his tiny frame shook with cries.

      Both older boys rushed to his side, immediately asking what was wrong. 

"Y-you're go-gonna l-leave me! You're g-gonna-a ha-hate m-e!" Luke wailed. 

"Hey, honey, it's okay, we're not going to leave you, we love you so much, now what's going on?" Ashton hushed. 

"I...I'm-" Luke couldn't bring himself to say it so he just pointed to the nightstand. Both boys looked.

     Laying on top of the small table were three white sticks that they knew to be pregnancy tests, all three positive. Ashton's eyes got wide. He was the only one who ever topped and Michael and Luke were too loyal to cheat so he knew that both babies were his. He had gotten two of his boyfriends pregnant. He was so caught up in his daze that he didn't even notice that Luke's breathing had gotten very violent and that Michael was also frozen with shock. He only snapped out of the trance when a heartbreaking cry slipped from Luke's bubblegum lips.   
Ashton's head snapped toward the sound and rushed to his boyfriend's aid when seeing he was about to have a panic attack. Ashton pulled the tiny boy into his arms and tried to relax him with kisses and fingers running through his hair, which, to Ashton's satisfaction, did, for the most part anyway. Luke's sobs were soon reduced to small whimpers and the shaking that overtook his body were now only small trembles and twitches. In the process of calming Luke, Michael had returned to reality and was now holding Luke's hand. 

"Baby, we aren't upset, just a little shocked. I promise." Ashton assured. 

"Yeah, it's okay don't get so worked up. It's not good for the baby or you." Michael soothed.   

"P-promise you're not mad that I'm pregnant?" Luke sniffled. 

"Of course not, why would I be mad if I'm pregnant too?" Michael chuckled, letting his pregnancy slip out on accident. 

"You're pregnant too, Mikey?" Luke asked. 

Before Michael could speak, Ashton cut in. "Yep, he is. Looks like we're gonna have two babies." Ashton grinned. 

"Make that three." Came a very familiar voice. 

"Cally!" Luke cheered. 

"Hey, babe." Calum smiled. 

       Ashton stood up and walked over to the tan boy, snaking his arms around his thin waist and planting a kiss on his forehead. 

"I got you too?" Ashton giggled. 

"Sure did." Calum answered softly. 

"I guess we're starting a family." Michael grinned.   
...

      The boys were relaxing at home after a long stressful day. Things with the pregnancies were not as good as they'd hoped they'd be. Michael cried almost everyday during his first trimester because he was gaining so much weight in so little time. They were all having a hard time coping with the pounds they were rapidly gaining but Michael, having a past with anorexia, barely had enough mental stability to handle it. While Michael and Calum were carrying a girl each, Luke was a different story. Of course the tiniest would be stuck carrying triplets. And not only triplets, but three heavy baby boys, putting a huge strain on his small body. Now, in month eight, he could barely hold himself up since he was naturally a small person. Ashton had to help him around and it broke his boyfriends' hearts to see how tired he was.   
        By far, Luke had to undergo the most changes. He went from eating barely one slice of pizza to forcing himself to eat half the box because otherwise he'd be starving. Luke had the most violent morning sickness, and despite that symptom being said to only last one trimester, it's stayed with him the entire pregnancy. Luke was rarely awake anymore and had a harder time breathing than the other two because the babies were taking all of his oxygen. The other three were concerned for a while that Luke wouldn't make it through the pregnancy but his doctor assured them that he'd be just fine. 

      Now, as an episode of Pokémon came on, Luke grew uncomfortable due a sharp pain shooting through his stomach. He ignored it and readjusted himself on the couch. This went on for the entirety of the episode before the pains became almost unbearable and he let out a loud whimper. Everyone's attention was on Luke as he shifted around in his seat, eyes clamped shut. He was fighting through another pain. When the stinging went away, he relaxed. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" Ashton asked, moving to the boy's side. 

"It hurts." Luke answered. 

     Ashton curiously placed a hand on Luke's swollen belly only to find that it was hard. He remembered that he was told if one of their tummys is hard, they're most likely in labor. Ashton's eyes were wide as saucers. 

"Princess, I think you've gone into labor." Ashton said as calmly as possible. 

"B-but I'm not due for another three weeks!" Luke exclaimed. 

       He was right. If Ashton had expected anyone to have gone into labor, it would've been Michael since he was due within the next few days. He would've even expected Calum to go into labor now and he was due for another week and a half but of course, Luke was the first. 

"I know, angel, but I think our boys want to meet us a little early." Ashton smiled.

"Michael and I will get the bags, you get him to the car, Ash." Calum said. 

     Ashton nodded and carried the youngest boy out to the car, helping him get comfy in the backseat before getting in the drivers seat himself. Michael and Calum soon came outside, the latter climbing in the back with Luke, attempting to keep the boy calm as Michael climbed into the passenger seat and Ashton drove them to the hospital. Once they arrived, Ashton picked Luke up bridal style and carefully carried him into the hospital, Michael and Calum not far behind. 

"Help! My boyfriend's in labor!" Ashton announced. 

"Okay sir, hold on we'll get him a room straight away." A nurse smiled. 

Soon enough, Luke was being whisked (this just reminded me of why I can never look at whisks the same way ever again) away on a hospital bed. A nurse named China showed them to Luke's room where he was lying uncomfortably in the bed. He had been changed into a hospital gown and a both his and the babies' hearts were being monitored. As the other three pulled chairs up next to the bed, China spoke to him. 

"Luke correct?"

"Y-yes." Luke answered quietly. 

"Okay, Luke, I'm China. I'm gonna be your main nurse for today so I'm gonna check your vitals and then I'm going to to need to check how dilated you are, okay sweetie?" She smiled. 

Luke nodded and China got to work. When she checked Luke's dilation, she frowned a bit. 

"You're barely dilated at all. I'll be back in a little while to check you again." She stated before leaving. 

Luke frowned at her words, knowing that this was just the beginning.   
...

Four hours, a few phone calls, and many contractions later, Luke was only two inches. Luke's parents and brothers would be arriving soon while the other boys' parents would visit after the babies were born as to not overwhelm Luke. Everyone was anxious, especially Michael. The colourful haired boy had started feeling pains thirty minutes after they'd gone into Luke's room. At first, he didn't really notice them but when he did, he kept quiet because he didn't want to cause anymore stress. But now, Michael was in a lot of pain and there was an unbearable amount of pressure in his lower region so he spoke up. 

"A-ash?" He stuttered. 

"What is it, kitten?" Ashton smiled. 

"I-I think I'm in labor." He whimpered as tons of pressure was put I his lower region. 

Before anymore words could be spoken, a loud popping noise was heard and a wet patch soon appeared on Michael's sweats. Everyone's eyes widened and Calum instantaneously hit the red button on the wall. China soon rushed into the room followed by another nurse. 

"What is it?" China asked, adjusting her blonde ponytail. 

"Michael's gone into labor." Ashton stated. 

"Okay, let's get you to a room. I'll come and get you once he's settled." She smiled, her and the other nurse helping Michael out of the room. 

Calum quickly called Michael's parents, alerting them of Michael's condition. They told him they'd be there soon and Calum hung up just as Luke's family entered the room. You could see the shock and worry in their eyes upon seeing their youngest family member. The boys' families hadn't seen much of them during the pregnancies so, seeing Luke this worn out must've been a shock. They quickly shook off the initial shock and greeted Luke with warm smiles. Ashton and Calum moved out of the way so they could come say hello. 

"How're you feeling, love?" Liz asked. 

"I'm tired and the contractions are hell." Luke replied. 

"It'll all be worth it soon, baby." She assured him, kissing his slightly sweaty forehead before letting Andrew greet him. The older man just gave Luke's dainty hand a squeeze and assured him that he'd be fine before letting Ben and Jack have their turn. 

"Hey, little man, you're gonna do fine." Ben smiled. 

"Yeah, you're gonna make us uncles. Good luck, Lukey." Jack added. 

Luke thanked them quietly just as the door burst open, revealing China.

"Ashton, Michael's about to give birth and he was asking for you." China spoke.

Ashton nodded and followed her out of the room after assuring Luke that he'd be right back. He followed her down the hall and into Michael's room. He was met by Michael with his legs spread and pushed back, a pained look on his face. 

"Hey, Mikey." Ashton greeted softly. 

"H-hey, As-OW!" Michael winced. 

      Ashton rushed to his side as the doctor and nurses prepared everything. Soon, the doctor told Michael to push on the next contraction. Michael did just that while squeezing the life out of Ashton's oddly large hand. The younger boy clenched his teeth and clamped his eyes shut as he pushed, tears rolling down his pale cheeks as the baby crowned. By the fourth push, Michael was ready to tear Ashton's head off for not wearing any protection. 

"Irwin, next time we have sex-shit-make sure you wrap it before you tap it-ow," Michael panted. Ashton just smiled fondly at him and chuckled to which Michael rolled his eyes. 

     This moment was short lived as another pain hit Michael, causing him to push, both shoulders suddenly popping out. Michael cried out at the stretch vowing to never let Ashton's dick anywhere near him even though everyone in the room knew he was lying. With one final push, their first baby was born. The doctor cut the cord and the nurses went to work. Michael fell back against the pillow, breathing ragged.  

"You did so good, babe, we're daddies now." Ashton praised. 

"You were a Daddy already." Michael mumbled causing Ashton's face to heat up and Michael to giggle. 

"I know you knew the gender so what's your baby girl's name gonna be?" China asked. 

"We decided that we'd name her McKenzie." Ashton and Michael said at the same time causing them both to giggle.

China nodded and wrote the name down when another nurse entered the room. 

"I was told to inform you that Calum Hood has gone into labor and is crowning and also, the Cliffords are here." He said. 

"Go to, Cal. My parents are here, I'll be fine." Michael said. 

Ashton kissed his boyfriend before following the nurse to Calum's room, which was right next door. Calum was panting and sweating when Ashton sat next to him, gripping his tan hand in his own. Ash pressed a kiss to Calum's hand. 

"Sorry I'm late, darling." He apologised. 

"S'fine, how's, Mikey?" Calum breathed. 

"A little tired but he's good. I can't believe all of our babies are gonna be born on the same day." Ashton grinned. 

"I-ow-dunno-OW" Calum was cut off by a contraction. After pushing, he continued in pants. "I dunno if they'll all be born on the same day. Another nurse checked Luke and he was still at two. Plus, we don't know how long it'll take in between babies." Another contraction causing Calum to bore down again. This caused the baby's shoulders to stretch his entrance. 

Ashton was sort of pleased that Calum didn't cuss him out like Michael had and he could only pray that Luke wouldn't because, although Luke is more passive and quiet, he will be shoving three watermelon sized babies out of his ass and it's Ashton's fault that they're even there. With this thought fresh in his mind, Ashton took advantage of the fact that Calum was staying as relaxed as he could in this situation. Finally, after several pushes, both shoulders had been freed. Now, all that was left was the body, which slipped out with one last push. The cord was cut and they began to clean their little girl off and weigh her. 

"I'm so proud of you, Cal, you were so strong, baby boy." Ashton soothed as he peppered Calum's tan skin with kisses. 

Suddenly, the doctor approached them with a their little girl, their little Chloe, who was burrito wrapped in a baby pink blanket. Calum carefully took her from him and his face lit up at the sight of her. The pair didn't have much time to coo over her as a nurse entered the room. 

"Ashton Irwin?" She called out. 

"Right here." Ashton said, raising his hand slightly. 

"Luke Hemmings has been asking for you." She stated. 

The curly boy looked to Calum who smiled at him. 

"Go to Luke, he needs you right now." He said. 

Ashton kissed him chastely before leaving with the nurse. He was brought to a familiar room and when the door was opened, he was met with a worrying sight. Luke was trying to curl in on himself as his mother brushed his sweaty hair back. 

"Hey, babe, what's going on?" Ashton asked softly. 

"Well, Luke was offered an epidural but said he wouldn't have it until he knew whether you wanted a natural birth or if you didn't care." Liz explained. 

Ashton chuckled a bit and make his way to Luke. "Baby," he grabbed the fragile hand nearest to him. "You don't need me to tell you whether you can have pain medication or not. If you're hurting then get the epidural." 

Luke nodded. "I w-want the epi-epidural." 

Jack pressed the button and a nurse came in with the epidural. She gave it to him before checking his dilation. 

"Seems like your dilating faster. Five centimetres." She said. 

"You're halfway there, Princess."

From there it moved much quicker. It took and hour for Luke to get to right centimetres and then an extra thirty before he could push. His dad and brothers left the room while Liz and Ashton held his hands as his bored down. Their first baby boy was born quickly and and easily, him being the smallest and his name was Bentley. The second baby was a different story. He took fifteen minutes to crown and another ten before he was born. They named him Dominic. The third baby took the longest, his birth taking a total of forty minutes. He was by far the biggest of the three and had caused Luke the most pain. They'd named him Carter. 

Now, all three babies were born and Luke was beyond exhausted. As the triplets were cleaned up and weighed, Luke had proceeded to fall back on the bed and begin to doze off. This was put to a stop, much to Ashton, Liz, and especially Luke's dismay, when a nurse insisted that he be the first to hold them. 

"They're precious." Luke yawned. 

"Just like you." Ashton smiled. 

Soon, the boys were passed off to Ashton and Liz so Luke could rest.   
…

A week later, everyone had returned home from the hospital and were now recovering at home. 

It was about 12 pm and the babies decided it was lunch time. Luke was taking a nap, so Ashton was trying to give the boys formula. They had learned early on that the babies were all very picky and would only drink from to one who carried them which left Luke with extremely sore nipples. Ashton was unsuccessful with using the alternative to Luke's milk and reluctantly had Calum assist him in carrying them to the sleeping boy. 

"Lukey, the boys are hungry. You need to feed them then you can sleep again." Ashton said softly. 

Luke stirred a little before fully awakening. He sighed tiredly and sat up, knowing what was happening. Luke took Bentley from Ashton and brought him to his chest and the boy soon latched on to Luke's perky nipple, sucking the milk down quickly. When Bentley was done, he was given to Michael, who had recently joined them, to be burped. Carter was up next and he immediately latched on to Luke's other nipple and began suckling the milk. Calum and Michael had already finished is process with Chloe and McKenzie. Eventually, Carter separated from Luke's chest and was now being burped while Dominic fed. Luke fondly studied his little boy's face and he drank his milk. 

Over the first few days of being home, everyone could clearly tell which baby was which, all of them being different enough to see who was who. McKenzie had Ashton's hair, lips, and dimples, Michael's nose and chin, and they figured her currently blue eyes would become green due to the jade tint they already had. Chloe had curly dark brown hair and Calum's nose and mouth. She had Ashton's dimples but they couldn't tell about her eyes yet but figured they'd be dark brown. Bentley looked identical to Luke except for the fact that his hair was curly and his eyes seemed as though they'd become hazel later on. Dominic looked just like Ashton but with Luke's nose and hair colour. Carter was absolutely identical to Luke and his eyes were a lighter blue making them think they'd stay blue. 

All in all, the boys were happy with their family. 

McKenzie Jane Hemmings-Hood-Clifford-Irwin  
Chloe Joy Hemmings-Hood-Clifford-Irwin   
Bentley Andrew Hemmings-Hood-Clifford-Irwin  
Dominic James Hemmings-Hood-Clifford-Irwin  
Carter John Hemmings-Hood-Clifford-Irwin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the longest thing I've ever written I love it. I'm exhausted so I'm going to sleep now lol.


End file.
